Death By Gundams
by Diana Rei Raven
Summary: ROMANCE 2 GundamPilot 11 and 13 are on a mission,if they dont something bad is gonna happen.During the times of peace the pilots dont wanna pilot their gundams. HYOC RPOC DMHS TBCB QRWCQ WCSP
1. Summary

Death by Gundams

By: Diana

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam Wing people, or Gundams. But I do own Diana Raven and her Gundam, and Gene Flyheight and his Gundam.

**Summary:** Gundam Pilot 11 and 13 are on a mission. Their mission: to find the other Gundam Pilots. Cause if they don't something terrible is going to happen, and it won't be pretty. But during the time of peace the pilots don't want to pilot their gundams. Another problem is, they don't have their gundams anymore.

0000000000000000000000000000

"WORDS" Talking  
**'WORDS'** Thoughts  
_Flashbacks_  
#WORDS# Phone/Video Phone  
(AN: WORDS) ME!

0000000000000000000000000000

Pilot 11  
**Name:** Gene Flyheight  
**Age:** 17  
**Sex:** Male  
**Hair color:** black  
**Eye color:** light blue  
**Gundam:** Flying Death

0000000000000000000000000000

Pilot 13  
**Name:** Diana Raven  
**Age:** 17  
**Sex:** Female  
**Hair color:** blond, green bangs, black and blue streaks  
**Eye color:** blue-green silvery  
**Gundam:** Death Angel


	2. Chapter 1

Death by Gundams

By: Diana

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam Wing people, or Gundams. But I do own Diana Raven, her Gundam, Gene Flyheight and his Gundam.

**Summary:** Gundam Pilot 11 and 13 are on a mission. Their mission: to find the other Gundam Pilots. Cause if they don't something terrible is going to happen, and it won't be pretty. But during the time of peace the pilots don't want to pilot their gundams. Another problem is, they don't have their gundams anymore.

0000000000000000000000000000

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. That's all you heard walking down the corridor. And if you kept fallowing this 'clicking' you would come out to a huge garage. In there, there are two people and two machines, Gundams if you want to be exact.

"Hey Diana, can ya pass me my laptop?" A male with black hair called. This 17-year-old male stood about 5 foot 9 inches and had light blue eyes. He currently was dressed in black jeans that were tight but not too tight and a black tank top.

"Yea, sure, hold on!" A girl replied back, grabbing the laptop and jumping up to the cockpit, where Gene, the male, was. "Here ya go!" She exclaimed tossing it to him.

"Thanks!" He called as she jumped down and then back up to her gundams cockpit.

"Almost ready to go?" Diana, the girl asked, getting into her gundam switching it to body operating mode. (AN: Think G Gundam people!) Diana was 17, stood about 5 foot 4 inches and had blue-green slivery eyes. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail with her green bangs in front of her face.

Diana and Gene were the 13th and 11th pilots. They had been giving a mission involving the other pilots and were to find them then bring them back to the station, where they would be given something special.

Diana Raven was a nice girl, tough fighter, but nice if you weren't on her nerves. She specialized in all types of weapons but mainly daggers. As of this she always carried a pair in her boots and on her forearms, not feeling real comfortable without them. Losing her mother and father to the war was the hardest thing that ever happened, they both worked in a special agency. And she was there to clear their name with honor, hoping to become a high officer some day.

Gene Flyheight too was nice. And like Diana, he specialized in weapons but mainly guns. He carried a gun in his pants waistband and then a pair around his ankles. His mother died while giving birth to his younger brother, who also died because of complications and his father had left before he was even born. He became Diana's friend while he was trying to steal her gundam and was soon swept away with all the danger.

"Yeah!" Gene called back, doing the same as Diana, getting into his own cockpit. Gene typed something on the computer and the doors opened.

"Now remember what the Doc told us? We HAVE to find the Gundam pilots! No matter what!" Diana said to Gene through the comm. link as they left the garage for Planet Earth.

"Yeah. Find them and bring them to their gundams." Gene replied as Diana took off toward L1 colony for Herro Yuy and Gene took off toward L2 colony for Duo Maxwell.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Hmm, if I was Herro Yuy, where would I go?" Diana asked herself as she jumped out of the cockpit and hid her gundam. It took her a while to get to town seeing as she didn't have any transportation and very well couldn't bring her gundam in, she'd be arrested in a heartbeat even if she had clearance. She walked around the streets for a while, asking if anyone know a Herro Yuy.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know a Herro Yuy from here?" Diana asked an old man. He had gray hair that was slicked back and gray mustache with goggles on.

"Yes, I do. Would you like me to take you to him?" The man asked her as they slowly walked.

"Oh yes! Please! By the way, my name is Diana. What's yours?" She replied quickly, bowing to him.

"Doctor J. Now if you'll follow me, we'll get going to see him."

"Ok sir, lead the way!" She said out loud. **'I knew this guy looked familiar.' **She thought to herself. They walked slowly through the town, looking at stores and parks with kids playing about before leaving the town. Dr. J walked through a small opening alleyway before entering a door, motioning Diana to follow. Through the door was a hallway leading to a house like building.

"He should be in the third room down," the good doctor said, entering the door as Diana peeked in seeing it was the living room and kitchen.

"Alright," she said in uncertain walking down the hall and entering the third door. And when she enters, she did not expect to find Herro Yuy working out without a shirt on. He was doing pull-up facing the door. She started mentally drooling, checking him out.

When he looked up, he stopped dropping to the floor and grapping his gun, pointing it at her.

"Whoa now boy!" She exclaimed, putting her hands out in front of her and waving them. "Don't shoot! Please don't! I mean you no harm! I think…" She trailed off, shrugging.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked in a cold tone, lowering the gun just slightly. He wasn't going to give up, was he?

Diana sighed, "Diana Raven. I'm here to take you back to the station, now if you'd be so kindly to follow me, we can go." She said to him, pushing the gun down fully. "I wonder if Gene made progress? I'll have to contact him!" She smiled, shaking her head.

"And just where do you think I'm going to follow you to?" He said in that icy tone still, he totally didn't trust her. But then again, would you?

"Why back to the gundam, of course!" She replied happily as she grabbed his shirt, pushing it into his hands before trying to tug him out of the room.

"What gundam? I do not have a gundam here!" He asked, pulling his shirt on before being tugged out the door, not having any time to close it.

"To mine, silly! Of course it's going to be tight, oh never mind! It won't be! I still have it as the rubber suite thing!" She giggled, shaking her head. "How forgetful I am sometimes."

"And where would we be going?" He asked, grabbing his jacket on the way to the door.

"To L2!"

"L2? Why there?"

"To see Gene and 02!" She then pulled out a small compact. She opened it and inside looked like a small computer, while doing this she walked outside and typed something in it.

"What's that?" Herro asked, looking at it curiously having never seen anything like it before.

"This? Oh! I'm calling Death Angel!" No sooner something came overhead and a ladder dropped down. Diana then started to climb up then looked back down to find Herro starring.

"Well come on then! We don't have much time!" She called to him then started climbing with Herro following. Then, they both were in the cockpit.

"Ok, this rubber type stuff is going to come down on us," she explained looking at him, looking at all the controls. "And make it so we can control it in the suites, ok? The stuff is hard to get on at first but if gets easier." Diana warned Herro.

"Whatever, let's get going." He replied stiffly, crossing his arms. He was impressed by the gundam but didn't want to show or tell it.

Diana then turned the gundam on and soon the stuff came down on them. For the first time, Herro had trouble as Diana went right threw it.

"I tried telling ya! But you didn't listen! Of course, you never really do!" She replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hn." Was his reply.

"Humph! Rude kid!" She muttered. Soon, after a fight about who was going to pilot the gundam, they were on their way to L2.

0000000000000000000000000000

Gene landed a little away from the town, planning to do a little site seeing while looking for Pilot 02. He hid his gundam, walking through the town and looking at the gardens all around. Soon enough he crashed into someone, who fell.

"Oh geez! I'm so sorry!" He gasped, pulling her up and checking her over to make sure she was ok.

"It's alright. I promise." The girl replied, brushing off her pants and fixing the books in her arms.

Gene looked her over again before asking, "Excuse me, miss, but would you happened to know where Duo Maxwell would be at?"

"Hmm," She looked up. "Oh yeah, I was just on my way there too, follow me! The name's Hilde Schbeiker! What's yours?" Hilde asked, as they walked toward a junkyard place.

"The name's Gene Flyheight, Miss Schbeiker." He replied, smiling at her.

"Just Hilde is fine, thanks." She replied, walking through the door after she opened it.

"Alright Hilde!" He replied happily, grinning like a fool.

"DUOOOOOO!" Hilde yelled, into the back as she dropped the books on a desk. "Have a seat-" CRASH "- He'll be with you in a minute." Hilde then walked into an office, just as Duo was walking (with a limp, I might add) out of the garage.

"How may I help you?" Duo asked sitting down to look at his leg.

"Are you ok? You should have Miss Schbeiker look at that!" Gene exclaimed, looking at Duo bleeding leg.

Duo shook his head, rolling up his pant leg. "Nah! I've had worse then this kid!" Duo shrugged him off.

"I'm not a kid! The name's Gene Flyheight, Mr. Duo Maxwell!"

"Okay! Now what are you here for?" Duo asked, limping to the counter and getting the first-aid kit.

"I need you to come with me to a station." Gene replied, sitting on the counter and watching Duo.

"Right. And how are you going to do this?" Duo was looking at his leg as it was bleeding, he shrugged rolling it up in bandages after putting healing salve on it.

"Flying Death, of course!" Gene grinned, thinking about it.

"And this 'Flying Death' is?" Duo questioned as he pulled his pant leg down and standing up to put the kit back in its proper place.

"A gundam."

"W…w…what?" Duo's head shot up, stuttering.

"That's right, a gundam. Now if you'll be so kindly to follow me to my gundam, we'll leave." Gene said jumping off the counter and walking to the door.

"Let me tell Hilde first. Where are we going?" Duo asked.

"To a station first then somewhere else, I can't tell you just yet." Gene replied, getting out a cell phone. He opened it and it was a small computer, like Diana's compact. While Gene was doing this, Duo went and told Hilde where they were going to be.

"Ready," Duo said coming back into the room, then they both went outside waiting for Gene's gundam to come.

"It should be here about now." No sooner then Gene had said that, a ladder dropped from the gundam up in the sky.

"Climb on up." Gene said climbing up, Duo following after him and was intrigued by the new gundam.

0000000000000000000000000000

About 30 minutes later, the gundams Death Angel and Flying Death had showed up together before landing on a station to leave Herro and Duo there.

"Hey Genie boy! Did ya get Duo?" Diana asked establishing a comm. link between them, seeing both Gene and Duo.

"Hey Lady D! Sure did! Did ya get Herro boy?" Gene replied, getting ready to land. Duo saw Herro through the link and laughed.

Both gundams landed without a hitch in the garage before it sealed up and filled with oxygen.

"Hey buddy boy! Good to see you're in one piece! Haha!" Duo laughed at Herro, grabbing his stomach from laughing to hard.

"Hn." Was his reply, tilting his head away.

"Oh yeah! He's not much of a talker?" Gene question Diana and Duo, who was still giggling. Diana shook her head, smiling. "Yeah," they replied.

They left the gundams by jumping out before rejoining as a group. Gene and Diana lead them to a room off to the side. "This is where you two are going to stay while we go get the other three, that clear?" Diana nodded to the two pilots.

"And if we don't?" Duo teased, plopping down on the couch that was there. Herro shook his head, leaning against the wall that was close to the couch.

Diana grinned evilly, whipping out her draggers from her forearms and held them against Duo's neck and it was done in blur. And just the same, Herro pulled his gun pointing it at Diana. But once more as a blur she flung a dagger at him, effectively pinning his arm to the wall. Duo gasped while Gene looked on.

"Geez, already fighting." Gene sighed, rubbing his head. "When are you going to give it up?"

She smiled, putting her dagger in her hand away before grabbing the other one and putting that away too. "When you grow a brain."

Herro and Duo were stunned. How had she gotten him? He was supposed to be the perfect soldier. While Diana and Gene were arguing, Herro slid to sit on the couch watching them.

"Who taught you?" Duo asked, brining Herro out of his daze. Diana and Gene stopped, looking over at them.

Diana shrugged, "People. Things."

"Don't know, really. We just learned, adapted to it then made it to fit ourselves." Herro and Duo nodded.

"We really need to go get the others, so you guys stay here. And there's a kitchen through the first door, bathroom through the second and bedroom in the third." Gene said to the guys, nodding to each door.

They left for the door before Diana turned around, "Oh yeah, and you two won't be able to get out unless Gene or I open the door. Have a good time!"

Herro and Duo were left speechless; they couldn't get out until they came back.

"Couldn't we just hack our way out?" Duo questioned, looking around the room.

/ END CHAPTER 1 /

Diana: Wow that was fun!

Herro: Hn.

Diana: Gosh, can ya say grouchy!

Herro: You people better review, if you know what's good for ya! whips gun out

Diana: Yeah! What he said! Later days!


	3. Get Gundam Pilots 03, 04 and 05

Death by Gundams  
  
By: Diana  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing people, or Gundams. But I do own Diana Raven and her Gundam, and Gene Flyheight and his Gundam.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summary: Gundam Pilot 11 and 13 are on a mission. Their mission: to find the other Gundam Pilots. Cause if they don't something terrible is going to happen, and it won't be pretty. But during the time of peace the pilots don't want to pilot their gundams. Another problem is, they don't have their gundams anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WORDS" Talking  
  
'WORDS' Thoughts  
  
Flashbacks  
  
#WORDS# Phone (AN: WORDS) ME!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, Gene you go get Quatre, and I'll go get Trowa and Wufei, okeyday?" Diana questioned Gene.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever you say!" Gene replied.  
  
They both took off towards the right places where the people they had to get.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gene soon found L4 where Quatre lived. He jumped out of the cockpit of his gundam and hid it.  
  
'Now to fine Winner Corporations, where that is he is.' Gene thought too himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre was walking down the hallway to get to where he was going to have tea, when he saw a gundam. It was just landing and getting ready to hide it.  
  
'But. but. I thought that all the gundam's were destroyed! That can't be, they can't be any more gundams! That's just wrong!' Quatre thought to himself.  
  
Gene soon found the way into the mansion, and on his way to find Quatre. 'Where would Quatre be?' He thought to himself, running at a high speed looking in room after room. Gene soon found himself staring at Quatre.  
  
"Good afternoon Quatre! I finally found you! Lady D is gonna be really happy!" Gene exclaimed jumping happily around.  
  
"W. wh. who are you?" Quatre questioned, leaning back into the chair.  
  
"Me? Oh! I'm Gene Flyheight! And I'm here to take you back to earth!"  
  
"Why back to earth? I have to say that I like it here!"  
  
"Well Lady D won't like it, because we need all the Gundam Pilots!"  
  
"Who's Lady D?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Lady D is Diana Raven! She is going to help the gundam pilots on this one last mission from the scientists gave. And I will be helping as well!" Gene answered.  
  
"O. one last mission? The scientists? But we don't have our gundam anymore!"  
  
"Yes, we do know that, but Diana and I have asked the scientists to build some better gundam's then your ones before. Now we really have to get going or else Diana is going to have my head!"  
  
"Okay!" Quatre got out of his chair and walked to Gene. Gene then pulled out some cell phone looking devise and typed in some code.  
  
"Now we gotta get outside!" They both took off running to the front doors that lead to out front. No sooner did they get out there, Flying Death came overhead. They both climbed up the leader and into the cockpit.  
  
"Okay! This rubber type stuff is going to come down on us and make it into the rubber suite type thing. At first it's hard, but as you get used to it, it won't be!"  
  
"Okay. But one question, is our gundam's going to be like this too?" Quatre asked Gene.  
  
"Yes, but you can put them into pilot mode, and not this."  
  
"Okay, just asking, cause I might not like this."  
  
The rubber stuff soon came down overhead and down on their heads.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diana was having the time of her life on Colony 3! She got to see many different acts, and animals too!  
  
"And now ladies and gentlemen the moment you've been waiting for! Katherine, the knife throwing woman, and Trowa!" The ringleader announced to everyone sitting in the crowd. While he was saying this Kathy and Trowa walked out.  
  
Soon Trowa was standing with his back to the board, while Kathy got her knives.  
  
"Get ready Trowa! Here they come!" Kathy called to the silent soldier. He just nodded.  
  
She then threw one at his left side, then right leg side. Then threw one at his neck, landing on the left side. She then took three knives and threw them at the same time. One landing above his ear, another below it and the other one by his neck, all on the right side.  
  
"WWOOOOOHHOOOOO!!!!" The crowd went into a wild applause.  
  
"Wahoo! Go Trowa!!" Diana yelled making sure he had heard her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diana snuck into the back after everyone left. 'Now to find where Trowa would be!' She thought to herself. She continued to sneak around, keeping her eyes open for Trowa.  
  
"Awe!! It's ssooo cute!!" She squealed and ran to the big tiger. She then went to sit down on the very little ledge that was there, then stuck her hand in the cage and petted the big tiger.  
  
"You're so cute! Yes you are!" She cooed to the big tiger. She continued to pet the tiger, unnoticing the other person watching her.  
  
"W. wha. what in the world are you doing here, and petting him like that!! TROWA, COME HERE!" Katherine stuttered then yelled.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! He just looked so huggable and loveable!! And I just had to pet him!!" Diana replied looking at Katherine. Trowa then came running out of the tent while putting a shirt on.  
  
"What is it Kathy?" He questioned then looked at where she was pointing. There she was! Sitting there petting the tiger, like it was nothing.  
  
"Alright, who are you? And I know that you're not an ordinary person! No wait let me guess, you want me to come back to some silly place and strap me into a mobile!" Trowa said, walking up to her.  
  
"Nope, sorry kid. I just happen to be here to take you to the earth, to help the other pilots. Diana Raven at your services!" Diana replied in a happy tone, standing up ready to shake Trowa's hand. "Now if you'll so kindly follow me, we can go to Death Angle and be on our way to earth!"  
  
"Why to earth? The other pilots? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The scientists let one last mission, to destroy something. But the thing is they need all the pilots and plus a few, so before they were killed, they sent Gene and I a message telling us all about it. Now we really have to get going, we still have to go to L5!" She explained, really fast so that only Trowa got what she was saying.  
  
"Right, let me explain to Kathy." He walked up to her and explained a few things, then walked back over to Diana.  
  
"Okay! Now let me call Death Angel and we can leave!" She exclaimed getting out a compact looking thing and typing a few things in it. No sooner after that her gundam came flying over. Diana walked over and climbed up the ladder that was down from her gundam, with Trowa following her.  
  
Soon they both were in the cockpit.  
  
"Okay! This rubber type stuff is going to come down on us and make it into the rubber suite type thing. At first it's hard, but as you get used to it, it won't be!"  
  
After that said the stuff came down on the two. Diana went threw it easy, but Trowa was having some trouble. And off they went.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei was training in his training room when Death Angel came down. 'What in the world.?'  
  
Suddenly a girl about 17 appeared in the middle of the room. "Hello Wufei, would you like to come to earth with me, to see all your old friends? Of course you would, now please follow me!" She said pulling out a compact looking device going to type in a code of some sort.  
  
"Now wait just a minute woman! Who are you and why would I want to go to earth?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Well first off, my name is Diana Raven. And I need you to come to earth so we can finish off one last mission for the scientists. Please just come I will explain in time." Diana stated, typing what she needed. After that done, they both disappeared and then reappeared in her gundam.  
  
"Okay, this rubber type stuff is going to come down on us. At first it's hard but it won't be after a while." Diana said.  
  
After she said that the stuff came down on them. At first Wufei was having some trouble be then he got the hang of it. After that had happen they were off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey guys! I finished this chapter! I need some reviews here people! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Thanks! I need some help!!! 


End file.
